plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bungee Zombie
The Bungee Zombie is a zombie on a bungee cord. He is virtually the sneaky thief of the zombies. It drops from the sky to drop a zombie or steal a random plant from the lawn. He is the 20th Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Bungee Zombie Bungee Zombie attacks from above. Toughness: medium Special: Descends from the sky and steals a plant Bungee Zombie loves to take risks. After all, what's the point of being dead if you don't live a little? Overview Depending on what is planted on the targeted square, a Bungee Zombie will prioritize a plant, followed by a Pumpkin if present, and lastly the Flower Pot or Lily Pad on which the plant was planted. Before one attacks, an arrow will shoot out of the sky with a bulls-eye attached and fall on the intended target. After a second, a high-pitched "YEEEE-HAH!" will be heard and the zombie drops into view on its bungee cord. It hovers over its victim for a few seconds, during which time it can be frozen, buttered, attacked, and/or killed. The Bungee Zombie then grabs the plant, and gets pulled back up. During the final wave of any Roof defenses, the Bungee Zombie will drop to deliver a zombie to a random location, in similar fashion to the zombies that emerge from underwater in the pool levels, and the zombies that come out of Graves in the Night levels . Strategy Use Umbrella Leaves to deflect Bungee Zombies by covering any adjacent plants you can't afford to lose. This will also repel any air-dropped zombies. Alternatively, if you use an explosive plant (e.g., a Jalapeno if more than one is on the same row), or pile enough firepower onto them, they will die. Two Gloom-shrooms are sufficient. An Ice-shroom can also freeze the Bungee Zombie during its natural hover time, allowing offensive plants extra time to deal damage. It is useful to have a Pumpkin available during the final waves in case an air-dropped zombie lands behind the defensive front. In Survival: Endless, if a plant is covered by two Gloom-shrooms, possibly including itself, any Bungee Zombies that target it will be killed before they manage to fly off with the plant, unless the Gloom-shrooms start firing at another target just before it lands. However, it is usually a good idea to use Ice-shrooms on Bungee Zombies. Cob Cannons cannot be targeted by Bungee Zombies, as they are too large to be carried by the zombie. Also, it requires two of them, but they never come in pairs. I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels In I, Zombie, you can use Bungee Zombies to remove troublesome plants, such as Magnet-shrooms; but first make sure that they aren't covered by Umbrella Leaves so you don't end up wasting 125 Sun. Trivia *If you dig up a plant a Bungee Zombie is targeting (or the plant gets eaten or otherwise destroyed before it is snatched), the zombie will hang over where it was before grabbing at the air and pulling a way nothing. *In I, Zombie, you can send Bungee Zombies to snatch plants from empty spaces. *If a Bungee Zombie tries to steal an armed Potato Mine, it will explode when the Bungee Zombie descends onto it. **However, if Bungee Zombie tries to steal an unarmed Potato Mine, it will only grab the antenna not showing the whole Potato Mine. **Also when a hiding Scaredy-shroom is targeted by a Bungee Zombie, It will grab the air and pulling up the Scaredy-shroom only showing the head. *When a Bungee Zombie dies, it just disappears, similar to a Balloon Zombie whose balloon had popped over the Pool. *If timed correctly, the Bungee Zombie can grab an explosive Instant Kill (e.g. Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Squash, etc.) just before it attacks. *Bungee Zombies and Balloon Zombies are the only zombies that can appear on both the land and pool. *A Bungee Zombie abducts Crazy Dave at the beginning of the Level 5-10. *The Bungee Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Digger Zombie (if it reaches the left side of the lawn), and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that don't target your house. *Crazy Dave is known to hate these zombies "with a passion and a vengeance" (said before Level 5-5). *If you have a Pumpkin on a Cattail, and a Bungee Zombie steals the Cattail, the Cattail will downgrade into a Lily Pad. *It's unknown how the Bungee Zombie can steal heavy plants such as the Tall-Nut, and plants which technically are the ground, like Spikeweed. *If a Bungee Zombie steals a defensive plants like a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin while a zombie is climbing a ladder on it, the ladder will remain and the zombie will simply climb up as if the ladder is on an "invisi-nut". *maybe because the ladder has a stand *Bungee Zombies cannot be hypnotized because they grab the plant instead of eating it. *If you plant an Ice-shroom in Versus Mode when Player 2 summons a Bungee Zombie and when a hypnotized zombie walks, Player 1 must immobilize it and a gulp will be heard. *If a Bungee Zombie tries to steal a Spikeweed or Spikerock, it can still harm the Bungee Zombies even though they are hanging in the air. *The Bungee Zombie is the only zombie that will not degrade after being hit by projectiles. Although, it can turn into a silhouette if hit by an explosive. *When a Bungee Zombie is hit by a Lawn Mower, Pool Cleaner and Roof Cleaner, it will turn into a puff of smoke. *If you slow down a Bungee Zombie, it will only slow down its movement but it will still steal the plant at a normal rate. *The bungee cord of a Bungee Zombie will not burn when the Zombie is hit by an explosive, instead, it will just disappear after a while. *It is unknown what will happen to the plants that the Bungee Zombie stole.Maybe this is how zombotany came to be. *If a Bungee Zombie is blocked by an Umbrella Leaf, it will make just the same noise like an exploding Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *It is possible to kill a Bungee Zombie without explosives or instant kill but the chances are very slim (In Adventure Mode/Mini-games) *However, if two Gloom-shrooms are within range of the Bungee Zombie, the Bungee Zombie will be killed. *In Adventure Mode there's a whole level devoted to Bungee Zombies. It is level 5-5. On this level Bungees are your main problem. Category:Zombies Category:Roof